Daddy, Love You More
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Just a little song inspired story for y'all. :)


_**So I was listening to 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw (which I lay no claim to at all) and this story just seemed to pop into my head. I love the song and thought that Tony would be very protective of any daughters of his and that they would love him just as much. The timeline is easy to follow: Tony was 19 when she was born and about 42 during Avengers. Leslie's ages are shown throughout. Read and enjoy *bows***_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Avengers or My Little Girl but I DO OWN Leslie and the plot.**_

* * *

_**Daddy, Love You More**_

Tony sighed as he looked at the sight before him. Everything in his life had changed drastically since Loki returned to Earth to claim it. He found that he cared about what would happen to Earth more than even his own life. He even found people that he could call friends and would fight for. Now here they all were, gathered near the water to see Thor and Loki off to Asgard.

"Well my friends, I bid you farewell until…" Thor didn't get to finish what he was saying as Loki jerked his head; staring at a figure running towards them.

"A friend Loki?" Natasha hissed in annoyance. She, Clint, and Steve stepped forward to block any way to the two gods while Thor secured a firm grip onto his brother. Loki didn't reply due to the bit between his teeth.

Something felt off about this though. The way the person ran was too graceful, too dignified to just be a rescue attempt. Tony doubted that this person was here for the God of Lies. He knew for sure though when he caught sight of familiar red hair and blue eyes.

* * *

A 19 year old Tony sat on a couch holding a bundle of blue blankets. There within those blankets was a sleeping baby girl with the slightest bit of red hair on the crown of her head. "She's as stubborn as her father." A female voice croaked from the bed next to where he sat. Looking up Tony smirked, but it quickly turned into a smile at the sight of pride in the woman's eyes. "She wouldn't stop crying until she was swaddled in anything except a pink blanket."

Tony once again looked down, "Of course she would. No daughter of mine would allow pink anywhere near her. Such an ugly color isn't it?" He asked the slumbering newborn.

* * *

"You have to go to sleep sometime dove. Daddy does too because he works in the morning." Tony Stark; playboy, billionaire could talk some of the meanest military personnel into buying his weapons and yet he could never talk his 6 year old daughter into going to bed on time.

"Just one more story daddy!" the tiny little red head begged. Tony sighed and sat back down onto the bed, intent on giving his baby as many 'one more' stories as she wanted. When she finally fell asleep he left with a quiet I love you. "Daddy, love you more," she said back to his retreating figure.

* * *

Arms wrapped around Tony's neck and sobs could be heard from his captor. Although it hurt Tony allowed for his 21 year old daughter to cling to him. He had just returned from Monaco and she must have flown back to L.A. when she saw the news. Now here they were. Tony knew that he was dying and he also knew that she knew. She had graduated from MIT at the age of 18; one year before her father had and 6 months before her mother.

She had wanted to make the mother she had never met proud; and she would have been. The girl had her PhD in Psychology and Physics as well as a Masters in History. Now she was back at college in New York for a medical degree so that she could try and help him.

* * *

The blur of red slid under Steve's legs but was up and running again straight at the Man of Iron. "Tony!" Natasha yelled. Tony was knocked down by the force of the hug, still in shock that his daughter was there.

"Leslie; I… what are you doing here?" he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Leslie had been traveling after the whole Hammer thing. It had hurt her that he was willing to let himself die. So as punishment she left for a year and hadn't talked to him once.

"I was here! I was in New York coming to see you when aliens attacked and I watched my father fly into space and almost not come back. Add in the fact that he was carrying a missile. I was finally able to crack into J.A.R.V.I.S. today since you haven't been at the tower all week and found out you would be here…" Leslie was cut off as Tony held her tighter, whispered words of comfort to her and himself. If she was in New York and saw him then she was in the very center of the fighting. "I'm so proud of you daddy."

The father/daughter moment was cut short when Steve sneezed. Tony and Leslie looked up to see Steve blushing slightly, Natasha staring in annoyance and Clint and Thor just flat out staring. Loki was looking at Leslie like he had just figured something out while Bruce smiled at her with a nod of his head. "Tony, that girl doesn't have clearance to be anywhere near here. How did she find us, let alone get past all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards keeping bystanders away?" Ah Natasha, always following the rules.

"Actually she has as high of a clearance as Coulson did; level 7. She's met Fury and even though she is not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. she does research, interviews, and other things for them."

Leslie smiled at Bruce as he stepped forward and gently pulled her up off of Tony. "It's been awhile Les." Bruce gently pulled her into a hug in which she gladly accepted.

"Nearly a year since the Savannah," Leslie poked his forehead. "Hulk hasn't been causing you too many problems has he? Or even the other way around?" Bruce turned his head, muttering about anger issues. "We'll have to start up our swimming again. Hulk really like it before."

"Swimming?!" Tony pulled Leslie away from Bruce, pushing her behind him. "There will be no swimming with her!"

Leslie; who had stumbled and would have fallen if not for Thor catching her; rolled her eyes. They didn't know her, didn't know that she was his daughter. No one but Bruce and Pepper Potts knew about who her father was. Not even Fury and she 'worked' for him. 'Dad," Leslie called quietly when he still ranted at Bruce about staying away from Leslie and never calling her a pet name like Les. "DAD!" this time she shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Bruce is allowed to call me what he wants and I'm 23 I can do as I want."

"No you can't; you're my daughter." Tony's eyes filled with sorrow, pain and worry. "You're my baby Leslie and I promised your mother 23 years ago that no matter what I would protect you."

"I know that daddy but you'll have to let me go one day." Leslie walked forward and took his hand in hers. Her eyes flashed to the side before locking on his face. He wouldn't look at her. His own eyes were wide; starring at what had caught his daughter's attention. "You'll have to let me go… and it may just be sooner than you'd like."

Clint walked forward and wrapped his arm around Leslie, holding his other out to Tony. "Didn't think I'd be doing this when I first met you, but even if it is you Stark I love Leslie and I would like to ask your permission to marry her." Clint and Tony stared hard at each other. "I love her Stark; more than anything."

* * *

"Daddy when I get older I don't want to marry a man." A 9 year old Leslie proclaimed during breakfast one morning. Tony spit his juice out of his mouth and starred at his little girl in horror.

"What do you mean dove?"

"I don't want to marry a man. They're icky and rude."

Tony smiled, "that's good sweetie; no need to ever get married at all."

Leslie frowned at her father. "But I want to. I've decided that I'm going to marry J.A.R.V.I.S.!"

* * *

"Sir the little lady is home from school. She has asked me to remind you that she brought a friend home and you are to come up for introductions." Tony leaned back in his chair. He had hardly left his lab after nearly destroying Hover Dam a week ago. He felt that it was one of his weapons that caused the damage to a nearby road thus it was his responsibility to fix the mistake… even if it was an idiot out for revenge who was controlling said machine. Tony stood to go upstairs and meet his daughter's newest friend. What Tony wasn't expecting though was for his 16 year old Leslie to be sitting on the couch laughing while a teenage male had his arm around her shoulders and a smirk on his face.

Tony coughed, drawing in the attention of his daughter and… friend. "Dove, who's this?"

"Daddy this is David, David this is my father Tony. Dad David is my boyfriend; he just asked me out today. Isn't it exciting?!" Tony forced a smile onto his face but of course he was Tony Stark. David never showed up again and Leslie hadn't had a boyfriend since.

* * *

All Tony could do was nod his head. He had heard Leslie speak about a co-worker who had taken her under his wing and was a good friend. She had never given any specifics so this 'meeting' was quite a surprise to him. Looking at the red headed assassin he could tell that it was as much of a shock to her as well. Taking a deep breath Tony glared at Clint and took his hand. "You hurt her and you deal with more than Iron Man, you'll deal with a father."

Leslie smiled and hugged her father, together everyone watched as the two gods left for their home. Loki kept his eyes glued on the younger Stark.

"He isn't good enough for you. He'll never love you as much as you deserve." Tony kept his eyes on the departing gods.

"I know that dad. Only you and mom could ever love me that much. But there's one thing you have to remember between you and Clint." Tony looked down to stare into blue eyes so much like his mother's. Leslie grinned, "Daddy, love you more!"


End file.
